


Dance Under The Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, self-shipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: early birthday gift for my friend ambercreeek sorry its short but i hope you like it





	Dance Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/gifts).

> early birthday gift for my friend ambercreeek sorry its short but i hope you like it

Fennel had snuck away from the group where he ended up in the middle of the open field he sat down and covered his face with the only things in the area are him, the moon and the sound of the crickets.

Even though the menace that was Kid Buu had been defeated the whole situation still stuck with him but what scarred Fennel the most was when Vegeta sacrificed himself to kill Majin Buu, yes Vegeta's brought back now but it still haunts Fennel in his every moment.

The sound of something landing on the ground near him made the Saiyan jump up in fear he clenched his fists and got into a fighting stance but was still scared of the fact that this could be another Majin Buu or something worse a figure stepped out of the shadows and Fennel backed up in surprise seeing it was Vegito the fusion of Vegeta and Goku.

He was surprised seeing Vegito here he was about to ask how he found him but Vegito grabbed his hands catching Fennel off guard the Saiyan was confused but became even more off guard when the two suddenly started to dance this caused Fennel's face to become red from blushing.

Vegito spun Fennel around as they continued dancing under the moonlight with the animals in the area watching the two curiously.

The fusion threw Fennel into the air and caught him in his arms were suddenly the fusion timer wore off making Vegeta and Goku become separated but somehow Vegeta still had Fennel in his arms which only made Fennel blush more but then he covered his face when he realized something he just realized something.

"Fennel do you love me?" Vegeta asked making Fennel's face become redder.

"Y-Yes..!" He answered.

The Saiyan Prince didn't respond which started to make Fennel worry out of nowhere Vegeta kissed Fennel his eyes widen it's as if Fennel though almost this day would never happen but... It did, Fennel's eyes started to sob with happiness as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta closing his eyes happily.

The two Saiyans kissed for a few minutes before Vegeta flew off with Fennel in his arms carrying him home.


End file.
